Forbidden
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Sometimes we can't choose who we love, even if it risks turning their lives upside down... Yui x Ui


**Summary:** Sometimes we can't choose who we love, even if it risks turning their lives upside down...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama

**Character(s): **Yui H., Ui H., Tsumugi K., Ritsu T., Mio A., Azusa N., Sawako Y., Nodoka M., Jun S.

**Pairing(s): **Yui x Ui

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Warning: **This story contains scenes of incest, if that offends you, please do not read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Forbidden *<strong>_

It was a typical, sunny day at Sakuragaoka High School. The noon-time sun shone brightly through the windows of the third-floor. It was lunch period at the school; however, events within the fabled Light Music Clubroom were far from typical.

"It's a little strange, don't you think?" Mio whispered to Ritsu, the occupants of the opposite side of the table too distracted to notice. Ritsu quirked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

"Strange? Everything Yui does is strange," she replied jokingly. "Besides, it's nice having her here, fills up the club more."

"I know that, I wasn't saying I don't like her being here..." Mio replied as she glanced across the table, observing as Yui showered their newest clubroom resident with affection. "...It's just kind of odd, don't you think?"

Ritsu simply shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Tea, Azusa-chan?" Tsumugi offered tentatively as she bent slightly to offer the junior the tray. Azusa's face was set in a deep scowl as she stared at the table and tried to ignore the sounds of affection coming from the seat next to her.

"I don't care, I don't care..." Azusa repeated quietly under her breath.

"Oh~ho, what don't you care about, Nakano-san?" Ritsu called coyly across the table. Azusa jumped slightly and a blush blossomed across her face before she 'hmphed' and turned her head towards the wall, a pout now on her features.

"Yui-chan-?" Tsumugi began but immediately stopped as Yui was too far gone, snuggling and rubbing her cheek against the new, giggling clubroom member. Tsumugi beamed happily as she skipped over Yui and headed straight for their newest clubroom addition.

"Would you like any tea or cake-" Tsumugi began again but was cut off by lively laughter.

"O-Onee-chan! S-stop it!" Ui cried as she laughed and giggled from Yui's playful ministrations. Tsumugi just smiled and returned to her own seat, sitting down with a blissfully vacant expression on her face.

"It's so nice having Ui-chan here, don't you think?" Tsumugi said wistfully as she glanced over at the two loving sisters, absently placing a hand against her own cheek as her smile grew.

"Sure is," Ritsu agreed as she grinned over at the pair.

Azusa peaked over with one eye before resolutely shifting her attention back to the far wall, clenching her eyes shut, her jealous pout still set on her features. Tsumugi cast a concerned glance over at Azusa but did not allow her smile to fade.

"It's only been a few weeks, but Ui-chan already feels like a real member of the club!" Tsumugi said cheerily. Ui recovered from her giggling and pushed Yui away long enough to compose herself. Yui grasped out for Ui, a pitifully desperate look on her face as she tried to re-establish contact.

"Thank you all for welcoming me into the club," Ui said as she bowed her head in gratitude.

Yui's eyes sharpened as she saw the sudden lapse in Ui's defense. She lunged at Ui and glommed onto her arm again, crying "Chance!" as she wrapped herself around her little sister's arm affectionately, grinning and giggling to herself. The assembled girls, minus Azusa, smiled at the affectionate display as Ui half-heartedly tried to pry her overly-affectionate older sister off. At last, Ui managed to peel Yui off herself once more.

"Uiiii!" Yui whined as she sat in her seat and looked pitiful. Ui caught her breath, a blush of exertion on her face.

"Even though I can't play any instruments, you still let me become part of your daily activities..." Ui continued once she caught her breath, and then glanced over at Yui, who smiled back at her. "...Allowing me to spend more time with Onee-chan, I'm truly grateful."

The girls all waved off Ui's overwhelming gratitude.

"We're happy to have you here, Ui-chan," Tsumugi said as she glanced over at Mio and Ritsu, who nodded in agreement.

Just then, the end-of-lunch bell rang causing the girls to all jump up from their seats and hurry out of the clubroom, with Ui narrowly avoiding a flying glomp from her older sister on the way out the door.

*** K-ON! ***

A lone Sakuragaoka High School girl walked down the halls of the school, late well into the evening.

"I can't believe how late it is..." she said to herself with an exasperated sigh as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her free hand, her other occupied with her many notebooks and textbooks. "But it was worth it to catch up on my notes."

The golden orange sun shined through the classroom doorways and onto the unlit hallway floors as the girl made her way towards the school exit. As she neared her destination, she caught the sound of voices floating out an empty classroom.

"O-Onee-chan, stop, w-we can't..."

The girl stopped in her tracks, her attention piqued as she quietly made her way over towards the classroom in question.

"But, why?" Another, higher and more pressing voice floated out after the first breathless voice.

"S-someone could walk in and see..." The first voice replied followed by a sudden hitch and hissing intake of breath.

"Why do we have to be a secret?" the second voice returned playfully, followed shortly by the sound of lips against sensitive flesh. The sounds stopped for a moment. "...I don't care if anybody knows."

"But, Onee-chan-!"

The girl in the hallway could not resist her curiosity anymore and stepped into the doorway. Her eyes went wide and what she witnessed caused her to lose her grip on her books, sending them falling to the floor. Yui had Ui pressed against the wall, her lips firmly locked on her younger sister's, a flaring blush on both of their faces. The pair jerked out of their kiss at the fluttering sound of paper hitting the floor. The three girls stared back and forth at each other in complete silence, the student's eyes wide as the setting evening sun glinted off her glasses. Ui's eyes misted over as she began to quiver against her older sister.

"Onee-c-chan..."

*** K-ON! ***

The halls of Sakuragaoka were unusually alive the following morning.

"I always knew she was kind of strange, but..." A girl said to her friend in hushed shock. "Do you really think it could be true?"

"Onee-chan...they're staring at us," Ui whispered to Yui as she clung to her arm, looking around at the staring faces and hushed voices. "You don't think she told anyone, do you..?" she asked worriedly as she stared up at Yui, her eyes shimmering with emotion and stress. Yui glanced around at the girls, her expression decidedly calmer and more oblivious compared Ui's concerned and self-aware one.

"I'm sure she didn't," Yui replied quietly as she caressed Ui's hand comfortingly.

_'What would be wrong if she did..?'_ Yui wondered absently, thinking back to how her love affair with her younger sister had been discovered the previous night. _'What's wrong with how we feel..?' _she thought as she looked around at the staring faces again.

"If you're sure, Onee-chan," Ui replied, her voice hushed and slightly unsure. "But, we still can't tell anybody, Onee-chan," Ui continued as she tugged at Yui's sleeve, silently begging her. "Please..."

_'Why..?'_ Yui mentally asked as she nodded and gave Ui a reassuring smile. _'Why do we still have to stay a secret..?' _

Ui smiled in return as she and Yui reached the place of their parting.

"See you after class, alright?" Yui said excitedly as Ui's smile brightened.

"Yeah," Ui replied simply. Yui stood in front of Ui and gazed into her eyes for a long moment before moving in for a kiss on instinct.

"Onee-chan..." Ui whispered worriedly, which broke Yui from her daze, causing her to stop just short of Ui's lips. Ui's eyes darted back and forth around the hallway at all the staring eyes of their fellow classmates, who lined the hall. Yui giggled sheepishly and pulled back, rubbing her head in an attempt to make it seem normal or innocent.

"Sorry, sorry," Yui said as she gave Ui one last glance before hurrying off towards her class, waving back at Ui.

Yui arrived at her classroom and entered, paying no mind to all the eyes that immediately set upon her. She happily made her way over to her desk, her eyes closed as she hummed a random tune. Yui plopped down in her desk, her eyes still closed and a large, absently happy smile on her face.

"Yui-chan!"

Yui was startled from her nether-worldly state by a familiar voice.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui cried happily as she beamed brightly at the girl in glasses sitting in the desk in front of her. Nodoka was twisted around in her seat, her eyes filled with concern as she gazed at Yui.

"Yui-chan, everybody is saying that you're..." Nodoka paused for a moment, seeming to gather herself. "...In a 'relationship' with Ui-chan," she continued as she pushed her glasses up out of nervous habit. Yui was completely unfazed by Nodoka's questioning or the fact that the existence of a rumor had just been confirmed to her.

_'Maybe now everybody can know..? I don't need to keep it a secret...'_ Yui thought excitedly, but her internal joy was derailed when Ui's worried voice resonated in her mind again. Nodoka's concerned look deepened.

"Amake-chan said she saw you and Ui-chan...k-kissing in the classroom yesterday," Nodoka said as an awkward blush lit up her cheeks. Yui opened her mouth, almost happy that she could reveal her secret love. But, before she could say anything, Ui's words echoed in her mind again, and she closed her mouth. "It's not true, right, Yui-chan?" Nodoka continued, worried by Yui's reaction and ultimate silence.

"N-no, of course not, Nodoka-chan," Yui replied at last, followed by an awkward laugh.

_'I lied to Nodoka-chan...'_ Yui thought as she began to feel guilty. _'But, why do I have to lie..?'_ she thought as Ui flashed through her mind again. Nodoka looked relieved and turned back around in her seat as Sawako entered the room and began the lesson.

As Sawako went through the lesson, Yui did what she always did: stared out of the window at any random passing object. Yui started slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to look back curiously. A girl wordlessly held a folded piece of paper out to her. Yui quietly took it and examined the cover.

_'Ricchan!'_ she thought happily as she deciphered Ritsu's illegible handwriting. Yui quietly unfolded the note and began to read, her eyes rapidly scanning the paper:

_'Yui, Is it true? -Ritsu'_

_'Why is everybody so interested in the rumor?'_ Yui wondered as her brow furrowed in thought. Yui lowered the note and scanned the classroom, searching for her friends.

Ritsu was unabashedly staring over at Yui expectantly and gave her a little wave when they made eye contact. Tsumugi was also looking over at Yui with a strangely encouraging look, though trying to be more discreet than Ritsu. Even Mio was casting glances over at Yui from the corner of her eyes as she tried to keep her attention focused on Sawako. Yui looked at the note again and, instead of answering, slowly folded it up and put it under her desk.

The class bell rang and the room erupted into noise as the students packed their textbooks away in preparation for the next class. A sudden loud noise caused the girls to all stop and listen. Yui perked up as the sound of voices and stampeding feet filled the hallway outside the classroom.

"Onee-chan!" Ui came running through the door, the noise hot on her heels as she rushed over to her older sister and into her arms. "Onee-chan!" she cried again as she buried her distressed face into Yui's chest, seeking protection. Yui looked up and saw what Ui was running from: The many girls from class 2-1 came running through the door, chasing after Ui.

"Ui-san! It's not true is it?" one girl cried over the sea of noise. "You kissed your older sister in the classroom, didn't you!" Another girl cried accusingly. "How can you do something like that, Hirasawa-san?"

"Onee-chan, make it stop!" Ui pleaded as she clutched Yui's shirt in her quivering hands, her eyes clenched shut. Yui looked back and forth between her scared little sister and the mass of hounding students, which strengthened from the students from Yui's own class.

"Yui!" Ritsu cried out over the noise as she tried to wade into the crowd to save her friend, followed by Mio and Tsumugi, but it was ultimately no use, the amassed girls proved too powerful.

"Girls! Girls! Return to your class immediately!" Sawako yelled out from her desk, though she was shocked that the girls would turn into such a mob.

_'What do I do..?'_ Yui thought as her gaze darted back and forth, distress and uncertainty displayed prominently on her features. _'Why do we have to suffer for how we feel? If everybody just knew, they'd leave us alone...'_ Yui, emboldened by her logic, took a deep breath before clasping Ui by the shoulders and holding her out slightly.

"Onee-chan..?" Ui gazed up into Yui's eyes in confusion.

"Ui..." Yui whispered before quickly going in before she had time to regret her decision.

The assembled girls all gasped and stared in abject shock as Yui pressed her lips firmly against Ui's. Ui gasped in surprise against the kiss, her eyes going wide as Yui's slowly closed. Nodoka, Sawako, and all the girls stared in silence as Yui gently parted from the kiss, a satisfied grin on her face.

_'Now we can be happy...' _she thought as she gazed into Ui's fear-filled eyes. "Ui..?" Yui asked softly.

"Onee-chan...why did you..?" Ui replied as her voice trembled at the gravity of their revelation.

"Now we can be happy, they won't bother us if they all know, right?" she replied softly as she stared around at the horrified expressions curiously.

"Ah! Azu-nyan!" Yui cried as she spotted her junior in the doorway. Azusa stood, silently quivering with emotion. Her mouth was twisted and her eyes were brimming with tears. Azusa turned and ran from the room, tears trailing in the air behind her.

"Azu-nyan..?" Yui called weakly out in confusion then looked back at the girls in the room, truly noting their expressions for the first time.

"Ui..." Yui trailed off as she gazed into Ui's eyes.

*** K-ON! ***

Yui and Ui walked down the hallway during the lunch period, making their way towards the third floor staircase; Ui clinging even more protectively to Yui's arm. Students walked by without looking at them or simply stood and stared, not bothering to quiet down their gossiping. The news of what Yui had done spread quickly throughout the entire school, and by then every student within the school likely knew.

"Onee-chan...now they all know," Ui piped up sadly as she glanced around at all the staring eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Yui replied cheerily, unaware of or simply ignoring the gazes.

Yui and Ui arrived at the staircase, but instead of going up to the clubroom, Ui pulled Yui over into the secluded alcove next to the stairs.

"Onee-chan...what we're doing it's..." Ui began awkwardly, holding her hands together nervously.

"What's wrong with it, Ui?" Yui interjected as she pulled Ui into a loose hug, causing the younger brunette to blush lightly. "Ever since we accepted our love and started kissing, you've been trying to hide it..." Yui continued as she caressed Ui's cheek absently. "I've always loved you, why is it so wrong now just because we're kissing..?"

Ui looked sad and ashamed for a moment, avoiding Yui's gaze. "I have always loved you, Onee-chan, but...what we're doing is just...everybody else thinks it's wrong."

Yui simply smiled and moved in for a quick kiss. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter to me what they think," she whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. "There's nothing wrong with how we feel."

"Onee-chan..." Ui said softly as a small smile spread over her features, her voice sounding more sure and confident.

"No matter what, I won't stop loving you, OK?" Yui said happily as she pulled back from Ui and stood smiling.

"I love you too," Ui replied sweetly as her smile brightened.

"Let's get going, I'm sure everybody is waiting for us," Yui said in excitement as she grabbed Ui's hand and began to lead her up the staircase.

A look of sudden worry sapped Ui's confident smile away. "Yeah..."

As the pair ascended the staircase, the sound of voices floated out from the clubroom above, but when they reached the third floor landing, the voices suddenly stopped. Yui looked at Ui quizzically before slowly pushing the door open. The Light Music girls were all assembled at the table, seemingly awaiting their arrival.

Azusa was turned in her seat, and she instantly gave Ui a sour look, though the evidence of recent tears still shimmered on her cheeks. Tsumugi was in a daze, sitting like a statue, her cheeks flushed and a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were shut, though they seemed to be smiling as well, and her hands were clasped together in front of her chest. Though, the most prominent and comical attribute to her state, was that she was absolutely still, as if off in a fantasy world.

Mio looked at Yui and Ui with a look of disbelief and confusion on her face, though Ritsu's expression was the most desirable of the group. She grinned widely at the pair, giving them an approving thumbs up as soon as they entered. Azusa remained silent, though her burning gaze seemed to pierce through Ui, causing the younger Hirasawa to take shelter behind her sister.

"So it is true!" Ritsu said immediately as Yui and Ui slowly entered the room. "You're so bold, Yui! Kissing her like that in front of everyone!" she continued, her tone approving and excited. "You have my complete support! I think it's sweet, really," she finished as she gave a slight glance over at Mio, her grin falling into a coy smile. Yui grinned and rubbed her head as a shy blush struck her cheeks. Ui gave a small smile as she herself blushed, coming out of hiding from behind Yui.

"Thank you, Ritsu-senpai," Ui replied gratefully. "It really means a lot to us-"

"No!" Mio cried out as she rose sharply from the table, stunning everyone into silence as they stared at the normally reserved girl. "T-this is so...s-so strange!" Mio continued, sounding awkward as an embarrassed blush flared on her features. "H-how can you be in a relationship like that..?"

Yui and Ui looked shocked most of all, though Ritsu's expression had fallen into disappointment as she gazed up at Mio.

"Mio..." she said softly in disbelief before Mio continued.

"Yui! Ui is your...y-your sister! I-I'm not opposed to t-two...g-girls being t-together..." Mio tried to swallow her awkward shyness as she ranted about such an embarrassing topic for her. "B-but she's your sister! T-that's just...wrong!"

Yui pulled Ui close to herself protectively as her eyes sharpened in determination. "I love Ui," she declared boldly as she glanced at Ui and smiled. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with how we feel!"

Mio was taken aback by Yui's strong words and the dedicated look in her eyes. Her blush deepened as she glanced down at the table.

"I-it's still...strange..." she mumbled before falling into an awkward silence and just stared at the table.

All of the girls remained silent after Mio's outburst. Azusa's demeanor had not changed in the slightest however; she still maintained her glare at Ui, though her mouth had twisted even more into an upset pout. Tsumugi had long been shaken from her fantasy daze and looked back and forth between Mio, Yui, and Ui, a look of distressed concern on her face.

"U-um..." Tsumugi interjected uncomfortably. When there was no response except for resounding silence, she began to look even more upset and worried. Suddenly, she stood from the table.

"W-would anybody like tea and cake..?" she asked as she looked around, hoping to resolve the tense atmosphere. Tsumugi's attempts at peace-making were cut short as the end-of-lunch bell rang. However, nobody made a move to get up and go to their classes.

"Onee-chan...let's go..." Ui said sadly as she tugged at Yui's sleeve. Yui looked between Ui and her friends before her lips slowly turned down into a frown. Her face fell as she nodded and slowly left with Ui. The girls watched as the pair left, a variety of upset expressions playing out on their faces.

None of the girls saw or spoke with each other for the rest of the day.

*** K-ON! ***

The next day came painfully slowly. Yui and Ui walked down the hallway as they had the day before, the walls lined with students. The students stared in mixtures of undisguised horror and disgust, and did not try to hush their voices. Ui clung to Yui tighter and tighter as unkind words assailed her ears. Yui glared around at all the girls as she wrapped her arm around Ui's shoulder protectively. Finally, they reached the juncture where they parted to their separate classes. Ui gazed into Yui's eyes for a long moment. Yui could see the emotion playing behind Ui's eyes, the fear of leaving the comfort and safety of her older sister's company. Yui smiled and caressed Ui's cheek, ignoring the spike in gossiping caused by her simple gesture.

"Let's meet in the clubroom later, OK?" Yui said sweetly. Ui silently nodded as she tried to give a confident smile. Yui had no trouble smiling happily then moved in and gave Ui a quick kiss. Ui was slightly surprised but enjoyed it nonetheless, desperately trying to block out the gasps and murmurs around her.

"I love you, Onee-chan..." she whispered as they parted, though a tinge of uncertainty lined her voice. Yui tilted her head and looked puzzled, but Ui simply gave her another weak smile before turning and hurrying off to her class.

Yui looked after her in confusion for a moment before she turned and headed to her own class. She entered has classroom as usual, but the moment she entered, the room erupted into a sea of voices. Yui passed by the many staring eyes, unconcerned by the many disgusted looks she received.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui greeted cheerily, as if it were a simple, normal day.

Nodoka gave Yui an uneasy smile as the joyful girl sat down at her desk. "Listen, Yui-chan, about yesterday..." Yui looked at Nodoka curiously as the class representative took a breath. "It is kind of weird but...I can see that you're happy, so, you have my support," Nodoka said with a smile.

"Aww, Nodoka-chan!" Yui cried happily which broadened Nodoka's smile.

"Alright, class, let's get started!" Sawako called out as she entered the classroom, textbooks in hand.

She went over to her desk and set her books down before she straightened up. She looked out over the class, her gaze passing over each student until she reached Yui. Yui grinned and waved vigorously at Sawako who gave her a long, hard look before beginning the lesson.

*** K-ON! ***

"Ah, Hirasawa-san, may I speak to you in private?" Sawako said as she stopped Yui from exiting the classroom as the end-of-class bell rang.

"Sure, Sawa-chan-sensei!" Yui replied in air-headed happiness as she followed Sawako up to the front of the class while the rest of the girls filed out around her.

"See you in the clubroom, Yui!" Ritsu called out, trying to sound cheerful and confident despite the expression on Mio's face, as she, Tsumugi, and Mio headed out of the room together.

Ritsu gave Mio an encouraging look, silently pressuring her. Finally, Mio cast a quick glance over at Yui before diverting her eyes away again. Yui's gaze followed the girls as they left, her expression curious, until finally Sawako brought her back to the matter at hand. Sawako cleared her throat as she looked to be trying to gather her thoughts.

"Yui-chan, as I'm sure you know, the knowledge of your relationship with Ui-chan is school-wide knowledge by now..." Sawako said as she tried to calm down her nervousness at having to discuss such a topic. "I understand that...at an all-girls school it's natural to feel attracted to other girls..."

Yui quirked her head curiously as Sawako trudged onwards in her lecture. _'Why is everyone saying the same thing about me and Ui? Why do they all care so much?'_ Yui wondered as she held her chin in genuine thought.

"But, Yui-chan, she's...your sister, morality aside, this will have a horribly negative impact on your life if you continue in this," Sawako continued, her voice almost pleading. "For your sake and for the sake of Ui-chan, you have to end this."

"Why? Why does everyone keep saying that? You sound like Mio-chan, Sawa-chan," Yui said suddenly. "What's wrong with our love..?"

Sawako was taken aback by the genuinely innocent question as Yui rapidly blinked at her expectantly.

"Well...um..." Sawako stumbled over her words, her internally planned monologue falling apart as she was stunned by how Yui was innocent to the point of naivety of the ramifications of her relationship.

"Oh! I promised Ui I'd meet her in the clubroom. Sorry, Sawa-chan, I have to go!" Yui said quickly as the time dawned on her. Yui then turned and hurried out of the classroom.

"Wait, Yui-chan!" Sawako called out, but she was already gone.

Yui hurried up the third floor staircase, panting lightly as she had run the entire way. She burst into the clubroom and stopped to catch her breath.

"Ui-!" Yui began to call out for her sister, but then saw that Ui was nowhere in the clubroom. Yui feverishly glanced around the room then straightened up with a final pant.

"Mio-chan?" Yui said quizzically as she spied the tall girl standing near the couch with Ritsu standing next to her. Mio had her eyes cast to the floor, a blush intently set in her cheeks.

"Mio has something she wants to say, right, Mio?" Ritsu announced with a grin as she slapped Mio on the shoulder. Mio remained silent, her eyes darting back and forth between the floor and the wall as her flush intensified. "_Right_, Mio?" Ritsu urged through a toothy grin as she jabbed Mio lightly in the ribs with her elbow. Mio jumped slightly and straightened her gaze, looking right at Yui.

"Yui...I'm sorry for how I reacted...I was wrong to, I just kind of...freaked out..." Mio said slowly and softly as her blush turned bright crimson. "I still think it's strange! But...you're my friend, Yui, and I'll support you and Ui-chan."

Yui seemed to lift off the floor as a large, happy smile spread across her face. "Mio-chan!" she cried as she rushed over and encased Mio in a bone-crushing hug. Mio was surprised but was soon smiling as she hugged Yui back.

Tsumugi and Ritsu were overjoyed at the conflict resolution, both beaming happily at the scene. Yui glanced over Mio's shoulder and her happy smile fell slightly as she noticed Azusa sitting at the table. Azusa's expression had not changed from the day before; her face was still set in an upset pout, tears perpetually in the corners of her eyes.

Yui pulled away from Mio, staring at Azusa more openly, and her shift in attention caused the other girls to look at the junior as well. "Azu-nyan..?"

Azusa suddenly stood from her chair and looked intensely at Yui for a long moment before she rushed past her and headed for the door. She flung the door open and blindly charged through it. She let out a gasp and her eyes went wide as she bumped into someone.

"Azusa-chan..?" Ui gasped out in surprise. Azusa shook her head and recovered her senses, and then her eyes narrowed into an intensely harsh look before she pushed past her and continued down the stairs.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui cried after her as she came running up to the doorway, watching helplessly as Azusa rushed down the staircase and out of sight. Yui and Ui exchanged concerned looks before Yui made a move to follow Azusa. Ui, however, grabbed onto Yui's arm and held her back.

"No, let me go find her, Onee-chan," Ui pleaded, her eyes wavering with emotion as she stared into Yui's. Yui smiled and relaxed before nodding as Ui let her arm go.

"What's gotten into Azu-nyan..?" Yui said sadly as her gaze fell in concern. Ui cast her eyes down to the floor guiltily.

"I think I know..." Ui mumbled before she hurried down the stairs in pursuit.

Ui rushed down the hallways, heading to the first place she thought that she might find Azusa. Ui arrived at her destination and stood in the doorway to class 2-1. Inside, Azusa was at her desk with Jun sitting in the vacant desk in front of her. Azusa had her head down, her burning gaze fixated on the wood of the desk. The pair seemed to be conversing quietly until Jun noticed Ui in the doorway. Azusa's attention slowly turned to Ui as well as the younger Hirasawa slowly entered the room.

Ui flinched as Azusa's eyes burned into her. "Azusa-chan, what's wrong? You've been like this ever since I started coming to the clubroom..."

Azusa remained silent as she averted her gaze to the side, away from Ui.

"Azusa-chan, please..." Ui pleaded as she came closer to Azusa.

"You...stole her..." Azusa mumbled as she slumped in her seat.

"What?" Ui blurted out in confusion. Suddenly, Azusa stood from her seat, her eyes filled with tears.

"You stole Yui-senpai from me!" Azusa cried as she took an aggressive step towards Ui. Ui took a step back out of shocked reflex as Azusa stood trembling in front of her, her teeth gritted in sudden anger. Azusa blinked and a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"She always showered me with affection...but ever since you started coming, she's always paying attention to you!" Azusa cried, her voice full of hurt and anger. Ui was stunned into silence, her eyes wide and mouth agape at her friend's tirade. Tears began to flow freely from Azusa's eyes as the energy drained from her.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." She mumbled as she choked on her tears. Azusa brought her hands up to her eyes as she began to sob and cry. "Yui-senpai...Yui-senpai was supposed to be with me!" Azusa cried before her knees buckled and she slumped to the floor.

Jun rushed over to Azusa as the black haired junior sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. Ui stood and stared in horrified shock, her mouth opening and closing as if to say something, but no words came out. Tears filled Ui's eyes as she slowly backed away from the sobbing mass that Azusa had become, before turning and running from the room. Ui blindly ran down the hallways until the tears blinding her vision caused her to run right into someone.

"I'm sorry-" Ui began out of reflex until she looked up through her teary vision and saw Yui's concerned face.

"Ui?" Yui asked in surprised worry.

"O-Onee-chan..." Ui choked out before she hugged Yui tightly and began to cry onto her chest.

"Ui, what happened?" Yui asked in confusion as she began to rub Ui's back comfortingly.

Ui sobbed and looked into Yui's eyes. "Please, Onee-chan, let's just go home..."

Immediately after Ui spoke, the end-of-lunch bell rang, signifying the beginning of the afternoon period and almost immediately the hall was filled with bustling students. Yui looked around the hallway then back into Ui's pleading eyes.

"Alright..." she whispered with a small smile.

*** K-ON! ***

It was still early in the afternoon when the Hirasawa sisters returned home; however, the sky was overcast and dreary, the sun being blocked out by a gray cloud cover. The pair entered their home and kicked their shoes off. Yui helped Ui up the stairs until they arrived at Ui's room.

"Onee-chan...I...I'd like to be alone for a little bit," Ui said somberly.

"Ui..." Yui said helplessly. _'Ui has been like this ever since school,'_ she thought as her mouth twisted in worry. "Alright..." she replied in an unusually dejected voice.

Ui gave Yui a little smile before she slowly entered her room and closed the door. Yui stood in front of Ui's door for a moment longer before she slowly walked off to her room, her head hung low. She entered her dark room and decided to just keep the light off, the trickle of sunlight coming in through her window being sufficient enough. She walked over to her guitar stand, where Giitah stood, the body glinting slightly in the little light from the window.

"Giitah..." Yui mumbled passively as she picked up the guitar then sat heavily on her bed.

_'What happened..?'_ She asked herself as she began to lethargically strum Giitah. _'Just the other day we were perfectly happy...'_ she thought sadly. _'But, ever since I kissed Ui in front of everybody...'_ Yui suddenly stopped strumming, hitting a sour note as she did so. Her shoulders slumped as her expression fell and darkened.

_'Could this be my fault..?'_ she thought as the words and reactions of her friends and peers flashed through her mind rapidly. _'Is what we're doing really...wrong?'_ Yui suddenly and violently shook her head to rid herself of her doubting thoughts. _'No! I love Ui, how we feel isn't wrong, it isn't!'_ She told herself confidently as she forced her expression to brighten up, her equally bright smile blossoming into a joyful grin.

_'As long as we have each other, we'll be happy...'_ Yui's grin stretched to both her ears as she began to happily strum Giitah, humming an equally happy tune as she did so. Yui was filled with such mindless joy that she began to sway from side-to-side, joyful thoughts of Ui filtering through her mind's eye.

_'I should go be with her!'_ Yui decided as she hopped up from her bed and set Giitah back in its stand. Yui walked over to her door and placed her hand on the knob, turned, and opened it, then gasped in happy surprise as she found Ui standing right in her doorway.

"Ui!" Yui cried happily as she leapt forward and encased Ui in a fierce hug. Yui held her, giggling happily, until she oddly felt that Ui was just limp in her grip. She detached herself and backed away slowly.

"Ui?" Yui asked quizzically as she peered at Ui's solemn and dower expression.

"Onee-chan..." Ui said softly as she entered the room, Yui backing up in the process to allow her entrance.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked in concern.

"Onee-chan...I..." Ui began as her gaze fell to the floor. "I...I love you, Onee-chan..." she continued as her voice trembled. A feeling of cold dread washed over Yui, which was alien to the joyous girl in any circumstance. "B-but...I think we should stop being in a relationship like this," Ui said as she began to visibly shake.

"What?" Yui cried as a pang of hurt stabbed at her heart. "Ui! Why are you saying this..?" Yui asked. Ui walked further into the room, coming to a stop in the center before turning back towards Yui, her expression now hard and determined, though a few tears betrayed her.

"Onee-chan, we...what we're doing...it's...it's wrong to everybody else..." Ui explained quietly as she avoided Yui's eyes. "If we stay together...we'll keep being stigmatized and ostracized by everybody, I don't want that for you, Onee-chan..." Tears began to lightly flow from Ui's eyes as she continued. "I don't want you to be embarrassed or hurt by what we're doing."

"But, Ui!" Yui interrupted as she took a step forward, a few tears trailing down her own cheeks. "I love you! It doesn't matter to me what they think, why should it matter..?" Yui rushed up to Ui and grabbed her hands, clasping them in her own. "All I need is you, Ui."

Ui remained silent as she kept her gaze averted to the side.

"Don't you love me, Ui?" Yui asked tearfully as her voice cracked.

"Of course I love you!" Ui cried back as her gaze snapped back to her older sister. "But we're sisters! Our love is forbidden!" Ui began to cry in earnest, tears dripping down her cheeks. She gasped in surprise as Yui pulled her into a loving embrace and held her tightly.

"I don't care that we're sisters. I've always felt this way about you, Ui," Yui whispered as she nuzzled against the nape of Ui's neck.

"Onee-chan..." Ui sniffled as she relaxed into the embrace.

"Remember? That's what you said to me the night we first kissed..." Yui said softly.

Ui smiled a tiny watery smile against Yui's shoulder. "Yeah..."

Yui pulled back and gave Ui a smile as she brought her hand up and caressed her cheek, smearing her tears away with her thumb.

"Don't you still feel that way?" Yui asked sweetly as her smile grew.

"Of course, Onee-chan! I've always loved you..." Ui replied quickly and genuinely.

"Then it doesn't matter what anybody thinks, we only need each other," Yui said as she slowly leaned in and captured Ui's lips in a needy kiss. Yui smiled into the kiss as Ui gave in to her sister's advances. She gently caressed Ui's sides, stroking her hands up and down in a soothing pattern.

"We only need each other," Yui whispered as she pulled back from the kiss and her smile softened.

"Onee-chan..." Ui whispered breathlessly as a flush flared intensely on her cheeks.

Yui's lips twitched upwards then she moved in again and locked her lips firmly against Ui's. She poured her passion for Ui into the kiss, making it the most intense one they had shared since they first realized their love. Yui continued to push Ui back, forcing her to shuffle back slightly, maintaining the passionate kiss until the back of Ui's legs hit the bed. With one final, light push, Ui fell backwards onto the mattress with Yui right on top of her.

The pair's kiss was broken and they shared a light laugh before Yui moved back in and pressed her lips against Ui's once more, reveling in the feel of her body atop her beloved sister's. Ui gasped between impassioned kisses as Yui slowly played her fingers up Ui's sides and across her chest. She let out a soft sigh as Yui slowly picked at the top button of her school uniform.

"Onee-chan..."

*** K-ON! ***

Night had long since fallen over the quaint Hirasawa household. The bright moon shined in through the second-floor window and into Yui's room. The silvery beams of light glistened off Ui's sweat-covered body, barely covered by the twisted and tangled sheets. She snuggled up to the side of Yui's naked body as Yui smiled and wrapped her arm around Ui, pulling her tightly against her side.

"We'll find a way to make them accept us, Ui," Yui said confidently as she gently rubbed Ui's shoulder.

Ui smiled in genuine happiness as she thought into the future, a future where she and her sister could love each other without fear of being cast disgusted glances. The thought of that future, happy with her older sister, brightened Ui's smile, and she felt at peace as she slowly closed her eyes and snuggled closer against Yui.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary:<strong> I just wanted to write a realistic take on if Yui and Ui were in an incestuous relationship, and as you can see it turned out to be pretty dramatic. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
